Sailorstars: Chasin' After You Endless Rain
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: In dedication to Seiya's voice actress, Niiyama Shiho. A final battle takes the life of Sailor Star Fighter the day before Yaten's birthday. Most of it in Yaten's POV. Oh, some cursing in it.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars

Chasin' After You; Endless Rain

Obviously.. I stated that I'd write this, and here it is. I know it isn't much, but I figure it's what I can do, you know? Parts with stars like this, ~* *~ will show that it's in Yaten's point of view. This lineup has been used, I know, but I'd like to try my thought of it. The title? "Chasin' After You" is obviously a Threelights song from the musical, and it sounded right.. "Endless Rain" is a song by X-Japan, which is somewhat fitting. So, without further explanations from me, here it is. -----------------------------------

~* Nightfall. I found myself waking up in the middle of the night of February 7th with one thought in mind. Seiya. But why? Of all people, of all times, why did I have Seiya stuck in my head? It's not like he was the cause of me waking up or anything like that. Err, in a way he was. But, I mean... It's not like... Che I don't know what I'm saying anymore.

Tossing the covers to the side, deciding that some water should help calm me down. Yawning, I stumbled to the door and opened it, stumbling out. The uncommon tumble down the stairs every now and then occurred. Hey, At 3am, I'm not at top condition to even know my name. Let alone anything else.

So many stairs... That was another disadvantage to a penthouse. No, in the words of Seiya, a "Two-floored Idol's Pad." Well, it does provide space, I suppose. But you don't even need an exercise machine with stairs in the apartment. Going up and down them a hundred times a day is enough for a daily workout. Seiya and Taiki say I wouldn't be so tired if I exercised a little more. Hell no. I don't want to sweat and smell as bad as Seiya does after gym class. The smell is disgusting, and frankly, looks bad for our image. But he always manages to destroy the argument before I can get out the comment of "you smell like a cow" out. Or something. I never make it to that line, so I always forget it.

I opened the refrigerator in search for the bottled water. Again I notice I have Seiya on the brain. What is wrong with me? I live with the guy, isn't that enough?

Snagging the last bottled water out of the fridge, I close it, and start to stumble the long journey back to my room. Turn the cap, take a sip. There. That's much better. Now I can get some sleep.

"3am thirst quencher? Spiffy."

I turn around before entering my room to see Seiya standing in the hall, this dead look in his eyes as he stared at me.

"What are you doing up?" I mumble.

"I was gonna ask you the same, but by that water bottle I get it. That wasn't the last one was it?"

I nod, a small smile forming. "Mm-hmm. Wanted to make sure you and Taiki die of thirst in case you get thirsty overnight, too."

"Well that's just mean." He ran a hand through his hair, walking in my direction. I should have foreseen this; he ruffled my hair and nudged my arm with a laugh. "I'll see to it that Taiki's the only one to die of thirst, thank you. You do look dead. Get back to sleep, we've got a concert tomorrow. And..." Laughing, he started to pull my face in all sorts of directions. I'm shocked to see that I'm still tired when he's done. Reminding myself to kill him for that. "You wouldn't wanna lose any beauty sleep."

"..Shut..up..." Oh. Is that my comeback? Gah, I'll get him back later. It's too late, early... Early, late… Oh, I don't care. Shaking my hand, I stumble into my room and fall into the bed, shutting my eyes immediately. I never noticed Seiya bonk me on the head with the water bottle before stealing it and tossing the covers over my head. He then left the room, I was dead asleep. *~

Morning. Yaten rolled over, forgetting that he didn't fall asleep properly on the bed. Having forgotten this, he fell right off of the bed, causing an immediate wake up. He wearily got up, putting a hand to his head as he mumbled.

"God...what time is it.." He turned his head to the side to eye the clock. 7:45, still semi-early. He flopped over on top of the blankets that were on the floor, re-shutting his eyes.

"You want to get to school early for once, don't you? I'll laugh if they make you stay after."

Yaten's eyes slowly reopened halfway, an annoyed mumble coming from his direction as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Damn, Taiki.. Get a day job."

"My job is the same as yours. To find the princess."

"Godf, I know, I know... I don't see how school's going to help us do that, though. But I see you're not going to leave me alone till I get up...so I'm coming." He got up, throwing the blankets back on the bed. He didn't bother to fix it or anything; he never saw a point.

Hearing the door close behind Taiki, he yawned and opened the closet door, looking for a shirt. Taiki stepped back into the kitchen, sweatdropping when he saw Seiya's head on top of the empty plate. 'I should have known he was lying when he said he was awake,' he thought. He picked up the phone book and whacked Seiya on the head once, quickly putting the book back where it once was, and sat down.

Seiya jumped up, flying backwards with the chair onto the floor. Rubbing his head, he got up and picked the chair up, sending an angry stare at Taiki who continued to eat his cereal innocently. Mumbling, Seiya sat back down, keeping his glare on Taiki.

"Problem?" Taiki asked, between munches.

"Shut up," Seiya mumbled, resting his head on the table.

"I see you're a morning person." Yaten said before sitting down at the table as well.

"Don't start with me..."

Yaten reached over, grabbing a bagel and a knife. Running a hand through his hair he started to cut the bagel open but was interrupted by Taiki, who stood up.

"Come on, we've got to go."

"..."

Seiya and Yaten exchanged annoyed glances, but they did as told. Yaten grabbed a paper bag and decided to bring the plain bagel along with him. He figured he'd need it if Minako decided to pull another one of her stunts again. The journey to Juuban High began.

"Ohhh!!! I know just how to get those Threelights to hook up with me this time!" Minako exclaimed as she, Usagi, Minako and Ami walked toward the high school building.

"Oh no, Minako-chan.. They already have enough stress without you chasing them around..." Ami said.

"But I want one of them to be my boyfriend! Wouldn't it be cool to go around town and say, 'yes, I am a girlfriend of the Threelights..' or something??"

"Minako-chan.." Usagi mumbled, laughing a bit. Makoto began to laugh too. Everyday it was the same topic, brought up by Minako. And everyday, there was a new idea. it worked like clockwork.

"Well, good luck, Minako-chan!" Makoto said, "'cause here we are."

The girls rushed up the steps and hurried into their homeroom, just as the Threelights arrived. Yaten stepped out first, still munching on his bagel. He quickly swiped his sunglasses from his left pocket and flung them on, the other two doing the same. The race inside began, mobs of fans hurrying after them.

"SEIYA! I thought you said this'd be easy!" Yaten screamed.

"It's... for the princess!! Remember that!!" Seiya replied, beginning to skip steps in the stairwell.

"It's hard to remember that when you've got girls pulling on your arms, you know!"

"I agree, but can we talk about this LATER?!" Taiki exclaimed, pulling the two into their homeroom and shut the door. The three wearily stepped into their seats, out of breath.

Minako got up and stepped over to her first victim. Usagi, Ami and Makoto could only watch. "Yaten-kun! Would you like some water or something?" Minako asked, cheerfully.

"I would like a lawyer. Now, do you mind...?" He mumbled, his head on the desk.

"Noo... You look tired! You should have something to drink, that'll wake you right up!" Minako started to pull a water bottle out of her bag. "I said... Do you mind?..." He lifted his head up halfway, pulling the sunglasses off slowly.

Minako started to unscrew the cap, smiling brightly as she handed the water bottle to him. "Here!"

"I bet 10 to 1 she'll spill that on him," Seiya whispered to Taiki. Taiki laughed, nodding. And as if on cue, Minako leaned in to hand him the water, walking forward a bit to come closer. Of all days. She tripped over her own shoe, sapphire eyes widening as the transparent liquid fell all over the head of the silver haired idol. Usagi, Ami and Makoto froze in place, waiting for the kill. Seiya and Taiki on the other hand laughed and laughed and laughed, they couldn't hold it in.

"...Yaten-kun! I'm sorry!! I-I didn't mean to, really!! I..." Minako stuttered, her bottom lip trembling.

Yaten stood up, his hands on either side on the desk. His hair was dripping wet, as well as his clothes. "...Can't you just get a life?!"

Makoto winced, this was gonna be harsh. Taiki contained his laughter, this looked bad even to him.

"When I said no, I meant NO. NO, NO, NO. IS IT THAT HARD?"

"I'm really sorry!! Here, let me he--" "

NO. And this time.. Do as I say. FOR ONCE."

Aggravated, he stormed off in the direction of the bathroom to dry up. Minako watched him leave, a look of pure guilt on her features.

Her friends got up and stepped over to her, Usagi put a hand on her shoulder. "Minako-chan… Let him cool off. He's just really...really..."

"Ticked?" Seiya added, stifiling a laugh. "Don't worry, Odango. He's like this at home, too. Rather, all the time. Like a time bomb waiting to explode or something, I suggest never getting on his bad side."

"I think I just did," Minako mumbled, her stare going to the ground.

Usagi looked toward Ami and Makoto who shrugged, they didn't know how to help. Usagi sighed. The day had started off wrong, and for some reason, Usagi felt like this was only the beginning.

Lunchtime.

Ami, Minako, Makoto and Naru were outside waiting for Usagi. Usagi said she wanted to go up to the rooftop to write a letter for Mamoru. She was seated on the ground, smiling as she wrote. It wasn't in the kanji they had to learn for the entrance exam, surely if Ami found out she'd never hear the end of it, but Usagi didn't care. ' ... Minako's so upset over it, Mamo-chan. I'm sure she'll snap out of it though... I miss you. Write back soon. Love, Usako. ' Usagi smiled.

The pink pen added to that special touch she wanted it to have. She folded the letter and put it in the envelope, writing the address and return address on it. The stamp was already on it, now she just had to send it. And there was a mailbox in front of the school... Perfect! She got up, heading toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going... Sailormoon?" Usagi froze. 'Oh, no...' she thought. That voice was too familiar. And this was incredibly bad; her friends would never think that she was in trouble. Oh what would she do? Fight.

She turned around, her eyes locking with Aluminumsiren's almost immediately. Usagi put a hand over her brooch as Aluminumsiren stepped forward. "I've come for your Sailorcrystal.. I'm not leaving here without it. So why don't you make this easy for yourself and hand it over?"

"No! I'm not giving it to you! That would be the last thing I'd ever do!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes narrowed. "Moon Eternal, Make-UP!!" A swirl of feathers surrounded the blonde haired soldier, as her suit began to appear around her. She opened her eyes, the sequence complete, and she posed, raising her Eternal Moon Tier in the air to prepare her attack.

Siren laughed. "Fine. We can play the hard way. Not a big deal to me. Galactic... Tsunami!!!"

Sailormoon narrowed her eyes, jumping up. Oh why today of all days... Why must today be so difficult?! She landed by the door, turning to face Siren who began to advance towards her again, noting that her attack hit the wall of the school. Surely, soon, somebody would know something was up.

"Your Sailorcrystal.." Siren started. "Give it... TO ME!!" She clacked the two bracelets together, yellowish-orange spheres rushing toward Sailormoon.

She screamed, jumping up to dodge. The spheres continued to follow her. Her eyes wavered. 'I can do this... I can do this!' she kept that thought in her head as she dodged another shot of spheres that came her way. She landed this time by the edge of the roof, ducking. The spheres hit the low barrier that would prevent people from falling off the roof. The part of the barrier that was hit collapsing to the ground.

Sailormoon turned, feeling a non-starseed-stealing sphere hit her in the back. She let go of the Tier, and a scream escaped from her throat. The Tier fell off the edge of the roof along with the part of the barrier. She stayed on the ground, a hand holding onto her back, her eyes locked on the part of the barrier which was now gone. Helpless. Vulnerable. Possibly even repeating fate?

Down below, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Naru were talking about the events of the day, waiting for Usagi to come down with her finished letter. Minako was feeling much better after what had happened, and was already plotting an 'I'm sorry' idea for Yaten.

Screams from classmates and upperclassmen ended the conversation. The four girls stood up and turned, gasping when they saw people barely dodging the falling debris. Among the people running for their lives were the Threelights.

Yaten was, yet again, complaining about not being able to eat for the second time. Something bright, shining with the sun's rays caught Makoto's eye. She took a step forward and covered her mouth with a hand. She saw Eternal Sailormoon's Tier lying by a tree, alone. Alone. "N-Naru-chan! We'll see you later!" Makoto cried, grabbing Ami and Makoto's arms as she ran in direction of the tree. Naru could only watch in confusion.

"Oi! Makochan! What's going--" Minako could never finish her sentence. Makoto pointed out the Tier and turned to her friends, fearing the worst.

"That's Sailormoon's... Usagi-chan!!" screamed Ami, she turned to Makoto and Minako, who were pulling their transformation pens out. Ami pulled hers out as well.

"We need Rei-chan.." Makoto whispered.

"I'll get her," Ami replied. The three nodded, tossing the pens in the air. "Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"MAKE-UP!!!!"

The three transformed in a hurry, Mercury rushing off to Rei's private school. Jupiter and Venus looked to each other, nodding as they ran off in the direction of the school, dodging all the students that were running for their lives away from the school building.

That entire time, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were watching the girls, were about to get them away from the debris. Taiki and Yaten could only stand in shock, but not Seiya. He walked over toward the Tier and picked it up, staring at it for the longest time. 'Those...for love and justice Sailorsoldiers...' he thought, 'they are..'

He turned to face his allies, who could just stare at him, neither one knowing what he was planning. "I know neither of you are going to like this, especially now that we saw... But..." Seiya put the Tier on the ground, pulling his brooch out of his pocket. "Fighter Star Power, Make-up!!"

Yaten and Taiki turned to face each other, deciding to go for their leader's sake.

"Healer Star Power, Makeup!!"

"Maker Star Power, Makeup!!"

The sequences ending, the three ran after Jupiter and Venus, Fighter still having a hold of Sailormoon's tier.

Sailormoon now had her back to the wall, her eyes narrowed with anger and fear. Siren was just a few steps away from her, moments from making the kill. She raised her arms in the air, bracelets shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes seemed to flash. "Your Sailorcrystal..."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

Razor sharp leaves flew at high speed in Siren's direction, distracting her. She cursed, holding onto her arm as she turned to face the one who did that.

Sailormoon's eyes lit and a smile crossed her face. '...I feel like I've let them down...' She shrugged it off.

"Sailorjupiter!"

"Sailorvenus!"

"We won't forgive you!"

The two faced Siren, ready to attack. Siren smirked, sending another round of non-Sailorcrystal-stealing spheres at them. They jumped up, dodging it.

"Venus Love and Beauty..." Siren pointed her bracelets to the helpless Sailormoon. Venus stopped the attack.

Siren smirked. "I see you see my point. Attack me, and her Sailorcrystal is mine."

Venus and Jupiter looked to each other, cursing. Venus broke the attack. Sailormoon stared at her allies helplessly, thinking hard to find a way out of this.

"...it's mine." Siren raised her arms again, bracelets shining, surging with power. She sent four spheres in Sailormoon's direction, four in Jupiter and Venus's direction. There was no stopping fate.

"Star Serious LASER!!" As the three soldiers anticipated the attacks, Fighter's attack took in all of the spheres, absorbing them. They turned, hearing three more pairs of footsteps.

Venus's eyes sparkled when she saw the Starlights standing there. They were saved! And Mercury was getting Mars so it'd be okay...hopefully.

"Damn you!! I almost had the greatest Sailorcrystal in my possession!! In the name of Galaxia, I'll kill you!!" Siren screamed, in anger, sending sphere after sphere after sphere at the Starlights.

They dodged it, jumping beside the three inner soldiers. Fighter extended her hand to Sailormoon, who took it, and stood up. "Are you all right, Odango?..." 'No secrets...' Fighter thought, remembering the conversation she had had with Usagi that one time at her house. '...No more secrets.'

"Yes, I'm---" Sailormoon's eyes widened. 'Odango... How did she...?!' She kept her stare into Fighter's eyes, and Fighter replied that action. 'Odango.. I want to tell you everything...'

"Fighter, watch it!!!"

That was Maker's scream. Fighter turned her head to see golden spheres coming in her and Sailormoon's direction. Grabbing a secure hold of her, Fighter dragged Sailormoon along as she jumped out of the way.

Venus and Jupiter were shocked. Odango? Only Seiya called Usagi that. What the... No time to think. They jumped up out of the way of more attacks along with Maker and Healer, landing separate from each other on the sidelines.

Siren was furious. She took a step to the side, shooting what seemed like six spheres at the two Starlights' direction. Fighter was the one to notice this one. "WATCH OUT!" Her cry came in late. The two were hit by it. Thank God they weren't Sailorcrystal stealing spheres, but they were powerful.

Maker flew backward, crying out in extreme and utter pain when she felt her back hit the barrier at full force. It knocked the breath out of her lungs. Healer screamed the same kind of pain-stricken scream, only she didn't stop flying at the barrier. That part of the barrier had already been weak from previous attacks, so when she hit it, it crashed down, falling downwards to the pavement -- taking Healer with it. Fighter screamed out loud, trying to help her.

Sailormoon tried to get across the rooftop as well, but Siren wasn't letting either of them out of her sight. Maker seemed out cold. Venus looked forward. Those eyes. Those eyes... They were locked in her head. Those lime colored eyes... Snap. Venus jumped up, running at top speed in the direction of the newly fallen barrier.

"Yaten-kun, please, HANG IN THERE!"

"Yaten-kun!? Minako-chan...?!" Sailormoon cried. 'Odango... Wait.. That could only mean...'

Venus dove down, her upper body doing past the edge of the roof. Her hand went down, searching for an arm, a hand, anything. She couldn't have fallen down so quickly... She still had to be in reach. Once the dust from the debris started to disappear, she saw what she was looking for - a hand desperately holding on for dear life to a brick that was poking out from the rest. Venus took a breath, and leaned in a bit more, grabbing a hold of a wrist. She smiled, seeing her hand cover three green bands over leather.

"Who the-- ..." "

Hang in there, okay, Yaten-k… Yaten-chan? I'll pull you up, just don't give up on me!"

Healer stared forward, her eyes meeting Venus's. "...Minako, Why did you..."

Venus didn't answer, she simply smiled and began to pull the girl back up to the rooftop. Fighter smiled, at least she was safe. Jupiter was checking on Maker, and she was left alone with Sailormoon and Siren. This seemed like the perfect chance. She grabbed a hold of Sailormoon's hand, putting her Tier in it.

Sailormoon turned to Fighter, smiling. "…thank you." Fighter nodded, smiling.

Siren's eyes flashed again, neither one of the two Senshi noticed this. Behind Siren, came Leadcrow -- from where, it was out of the question. The two looked to each other before sending two spheres each in Fighter's direction. These weren't Sailorcrystal stealers either. Fighter turned around too late to notice. Like her allies, after she had handed Sailormoon her Tier she flew backwards, her back hitting the barrier opposite where her allies were.

"Fighter!" Sailormoon screamed, looking forward again. She was alone again. Everyone was hurt except for Venus and Jupiter but they were both busy. 'I can do this,' she simply thought.

"Either you give us your Sailorcrystal.. Or these five Senshi surrounding you are going to die, as well as every life in this school. How do you like that, Tsukino Usagi?"

'Tsukino... Odango!?' Fighter's head shot up. Tsukino Usagi was Sailormoon. ...Impossible.

"....." Sailormoon couldn't answer. She knew the choice she had to make. She wasn't about to put innocent people's lives on the line. But saying it... All she wanted to do up here was write a letter to Mamoru, and look. But again, she got the feeling that this wasn't the worst of it. "...I understand. I'm not letting innocent people's lives be destroyed on account of me. Leave them alone, it's my Sailorcrystal you want." She extended her arms to her sides, dropping her Tier.

"USAGI! NO!!!" screamed Jupiter from where she kneeled. Maker was beginning to come to.

"Usagi-chan!!!" screamed Venus, as she continued to pull Healer up.

"That's a good girl, I knew you'd see things our way!" Siren and Leadcrow looked to each other once more, eyes flashing as each sent two spheres toward Sailormoon. They'd weaken her first before they'd steal her Sailorcrystal. This was a once in a lifetime chance that they couldn't pass up. But... They never ever made it.

Sailormoon felt her body fly sideways. She felt hands push her aside before her body hit the ground. Spots of blood landed on the pavement beside her. She opened her eyes. Was she dead? Blood...? Her blood? She sat up in time to watch Fighter's body fly sideways, coming closer to where Venus and Healer were. Healer put her free hand on the rooftop and pulled herself up, but her eyes became dots. She got up in time to see her ally fly right by her and fall freely, closer and closer to her demise.

"DAMNIT, NO!!!" Healer let go of the rooftop and extended her hand to try to grab a hold of Fighter's arm.

Venus held on tight, shutting her eyes. She started to shake. 'Oh God, PLEASE say she caught her. PLEASE say she caught her... Ple--'

A simple anguished scream gave Venus her answer. Her eyes flew open and she pulled Healer up with all her strength. Jupiter helped Maker up, who had no clue of what had just happened.

Sailormoon stayed where she was on the ground, unable to move, speak. Healer forced herself to stand and look below the barrier. She couldn't find her. She couldn't find her body.

Venus turned and saw her beside herself with tears, already. Jupiter was getting to that point. Maker couldn't do anything more but rush toward her ally and look down. Sailormoon still hadn't moved. Venus took a breath, grabbing a hold of Healer's hand.

Taking another breath, she dragged the shorter soldier with her as she jumped off the roof, quite to Healer's dismay.

"What are you...?!"

"Venus! Love Me CHAIN!!!!" Venus cried, when they were moments from hitting the pavement. The chain flew up to the rooftop and clung on, suspending the two girls not too high in the air. Venus and Healer jumped down, the chain coming down to Venus. The two began to look around for Fighter's body, moving everything in sight.

Up on the rooftop, Jupiter and Maker were looking down and Sailormoon was getting up, beside herself with guilt and anger. She ran over to where Jupiter was, about ready to jump down and help Venus and Healer with the search. Siren wouldn't allow that.

"Galactica.. TSUNAMI!!!"

"Mars!! Flame... SNIPER!!!!"

The sniper intercepted with the incoming attack, and diminished it. Sailormars, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto came onto the scene, ready to attack.

Siren and Leadcrow looked to each other and cursed, disappearing in the infamous telephone booth.

Uranus took a step to the side, noticing they were missing a few allies. She had no idea why. "Where are..." Her question was destroyed by a scream. Venus.

Sailormoon fell to her knees, her eyes wavering in fear, tears pouring down her cheeks. Jupiter was in the same position, and Maker was being held back from jumping down. "...they found Fighter's body."

Uranus whirled around, facing Sailormoon. "…You're... Lying.. Right..? Koneko-chan..?"

Neptune rushed to the side, looking down. Her hands covered her mouth. No. Sailormoon wasn't lying.

~* I've never seen Usagi run so fast. I've never seen anyone run so fast. As if there were no tomorrow, Venus and I noticed a group of girls rushing toward us. They weren't expecting what they saw. How to break it to them… How to break it to me? I wasn't accepting this. To me, this wasn't happening. Candid camera. A trick. Stunt. An act. Anything. Not reality, this wasn't reality. I ran a hand through my hair, and helped Venus roll Fighter onto her back. Of course, out of fear and shock, I started to shake her - a lot.

Cursing, screaming, crying, ranting, I don't know. I said a lot of things. And I never received an answer. I never got an answer. The last thing I... No. This wasn't over. Sailorcrystals give us hope. Our princess... She could... She could help... Damnit we didn't know where she WAS. Damnit!

Looking back to that day, I never felt so helpless, so lost, so alone. I hardly even remember what happened at this part. Mainly because... I pushed it out of my mind. It hurt too much. I figured, maybe, if I had grabbed a hold of your arm, even your ponytail, I could have prevented this. I figure too much.

I didn't expect Haruka to stay with us in the waiting room. The hospital was already getting crowded with worried fans. Before the ambulances arrived, we had all got rid of our transformations. Got Seiya to, too. So news spread quickly of Seiya's abrupt fall off the school roof. Damned people from this planet; they believe anything and everything they hear. I don't.

After what seemed like years, a doctor came over to us, lowering his glasses. God, I HATE it when they do that. As if it's a lost cause or something... Something!!

Usagi stood up, Taiki and I did also. Everyone else watched, hoping for a miracle. Why does T.V. always make it seem like miracles happen everyday, to everyone, every time? Makes people believe in things that aren't true, things that aren't real.. Miracles... Why don't I get one? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of so many lies, so many hopes and wishes disappearing, sick of EVERYTHING. Sick of being let down.

It was then that I noticed the date and time. We had been in the waiting room that long? It took them THAT long to realize... Damnit, I hate that too.

The date? The seventh of February, 10pm. That's when the world ended. They told us you were dying. Dying. You. Heh. That's a laugh. They were liars too. You can't die. Haruka agreed. You. Can't. Die. Some nosy little fan heard this, and ran to tell the others. Oh God, what an uproar. But who cares about them?

The doctor told Taiki and me that we could see you, Seiya. No hesitation, we nearly ran over the guy to get in there.

"Hey."

..Is that all you could say..? But, true, the Seiya Kou I know wouldn't let anything get him down. He always had some weird idea, some weird way of doing it, and that stupid smile... That…

You told us what great allies we were. How we've been together forever and we were as close as real siblings. Started talking about the past, the future... But then I saw tears in your eyes. Was this it...?

You told us to find the princess for you. I nearly slugged you. You'd be there to find her with us, you'd fight Galaxia with us. You told us to tell your Odango that you were sorry, and to the girls too. You told us to kick Galaxia's butt and to win the battle. You told us so much...

When the girls came in, you were practically gone. Usagi took a hold of your hand and started to cry. Damn. Even Setsuna looked like she was going to cry. I guess, the loss of a Sailor Soldier hurts no matter what. Taiki said this in such a philosophical way...I almost got lost. When your eyes closed for the last time, it was like... The end of an era. How were we going to find our princess now? There were no more Threelights. How were we going to send our message now? Damnit Seiya, answer me and tell me HOW! You always told us. Everything. I don't even know why I'm getting so emotional... I can't control it.

The room was so dead when you left us. The world is so dead now. And I didn't expect you to die the day before my birthday either, you know. What kind of a present is that? I don't get it. Why does everything always happen to us? First Kinmokusei, Kakyuuhime, you…? I hate it. I hate it all.

And after your funeral... Hey, we said nice things about you, so chill, I went into your room. I needed time to think. Taiki asked if I wanted anything; he was trying so hard not to cry. I said no. I thought I'd be somewhat happy today, turns out I'm not. To let you know, I'll kill Siren and Leadcrow with my bare hands if I have to, in your honor. Taiki swore he would too.

So... As I said, I went into your room after the funeral. And I found a notebook under your bed.. Why you never showed us, I'll never know, but. I opened it, due to my curiosity and self-pity, and found lyrics. Lyrics after lyrics, page after page.. And at the last page? A poem.

' All the living things living in this universe have the brilliance of a star hidden inside their bodies... One of them, in one person... I met somebody with that brilliance shining with exceptional strength, on this planet I've flowed to.

Odango... Being allowed to call you that may be like someone other than me, but that kind of thing doesn't matter. I just call you that because I want to. First, are there any boys besides me... Odango? Inviting you on dates, volunteering as your bodyguard, meeting with you for a crash course in softball...

Taiki was shocked, and said I care too much... I'm the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply about it, but maybe Taiki's right... And I'm falling in love.

Ever since we first met at the airport, I've surely had you on my mind. But is it that as a soldier I was charmed by the power you emit? Or is it that, carrying the heart of a boy, I was charmed by you... All I can say is this. I love the light you're carrying! Got it? You're an extremely lucky, happy person to be cared for so much by this Seiya-sama.

Hey Odango, did you do your homework? There's nothing you can do about forgetting your eraser. You say you want to see a recording? Nope, no way, nobody's allowed in except those involved.

...Oh, all right. But it's because you're special. Say, Odango. I think there is surely a battle more painful than those up to now waiting for us. But at all times, I will be by your side, and I will help to protect you... '

...'Til the very end. You kept your promise to her till the very end. Heart of a boy? No. Heart of a girl? No. Heart of a leader. I'll never forget you, Seiya. No one will. That just goes to show how much you meant to all of us. We'll find the princess, for you, for Kinmokusei, for us.

And actually... I did get a birthday present from you. The fact that I got the chance to know and grow up with you, that's good enough for me. Don't worry about anything, we'll take care of it. Good night, Fighter. Where ever you are. *~

A single red rose was left on the pillow. Only thing was, neither Yaten nor Taiki put it there.

_Hey, happy birthday, Yaten. _

The curtains moved with the wind in the Kou apartment. The door closed. 12:01am, February 8th.


End file.
